Mirror's Edge
by Lilandra Fyne
Summary: HarryXHermione; Broken Glass was never a good sign in Harry's book. Psychotic witches holding onto his girlfriend while in said broken glass? Even Worse. Losing someone who was supposed to be your friend? That was the worst.


A/N: Alright so some of you may have read this on a different account. I had bugged my friends to post it for me and then I eventually got my own account and am posting this now cause the other one was removed. Reviews to me are Love, and everyone needs love! And Don't leave a review saying that you don't like the pairings, or what happened or that it's unrealistic...this is fanfiction.. I can write how I want, get over it. :)

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or his friends... If I did... I'd have to have two sets of stories just to keep both of me happy! Enjoy :)

Harry sat back in the Head's common room chair with a large slightly goofy grin on his face. Ron had sprawled out on the sofa across from him and chuckled at his friend's never ending dreamy expression.

It had been almost nine months since Harry and Hermione finally started dating and no one could say that there was a pair that loved each other more than those two loved each other. Every touch, every movement between the two was like a beautifully choreographed dance that only the two knew.

Harry was going to surprise Hermione for her birthday, a candle lit dinner in the Room of Requirement with the help of Dobby of course, a romantic evening for just them.

'I'm telling you mate, I've never seen her like that before.' Ron's voice intruded on Harry's musings and he looked at Ron confused.

'Huh?' Was the reply.

Ron snorted. 'Ginny, Harry… I'm talking about my sister. When I saw her this morning she looked, well crazy!' He shook his head. 'I don't know how she can still hold such a grudge over you not dating her.' Harry didn't respond verbally, he shrugged his shoulders and they both lapsed into silence.

After another twenty minutes Harry frowned and checked his watch before standing. 'What's up mate?' Ron asked as he too stood.

Harry headed towards the stairs for the Head Girl room. 'Hermione is 40 minutes late now.'

Ron laughed as he followed Harry up the stairs. 'I'm sure she got distracted with a book or something.' Harry flashed a quick grin but continued towards the door.

'Hermione?' Harry called out as he and Ron approached the door.

When he reached it Harry felt a cold draft from under the door and heard a soft crunch from under his shoe. He looked down and saw glass on the floor, he then tried to turn the door knob but it wouldn't budge.

'Hermione!' Harry called and slammed his shoulder against the door, it shook and Harry tried again this time with Ron pushing on the door. Getting fed up Harry kicked hard where the door knob was and it shook more, pulling away from the frame but it quickly slammed back into position.

Ron scrambled for his wand and at the same time that Harry raised his hand both cast a curse, Ron's the _Reducto_ and Harry's the _Bombarda_. This caused the door to blast apart but it dissolved into a find dust that blew past the two boys from the cold wind that rippled through the room.

'Hermione!' Harry called at the same time that Ron called out 'Ginny!'

Harry took a quick glance around the room, the two mirrors, one a full length by the dresser and the other on the vanity were shattered and the large hand mirror that belonged to Hermione's grandmother was shattered and laying empty by the door. The windows where shattered and the glass was all blown into the room. In the middle sat Ginny with Hermione laying on the floor, the older girl's head was resting in Ginny's lap.

At first glance Hermione seemed to be unconscious but upon closer inspection, the side of her face that was pressed against the redhead's abdomen was bloodied and had several long cuts across her forehead. Her eyelids were fluttering and she was looking around blearily a look of confusion on the girl's face. Her pale flesh on her legs and arms were nicked and bleeding. The baby doll cream colored dress that she was wearing was torn at the top and her bra was bared under it, the bottom of the dress was pushed up past her hips and bared her stomach and legs. There were red stains on the dress from where the glass and mirror had cut into Hermione through the dress and smeared bloody hand prints on Hermione's chest and lower abdomen.

Ginny didn't even look up at the boys, instead she continued to smooth Hermione's hair back as if placating the barely conscious woman. In her other hand clutched so tightly that she had blood running down her arm and coating her hand was a large piece of mirror.

'Ginny.' Harry spoke softly, quietly as he took a step forward. He flinched as if burned when a piece of glass crunched under his trainers. Ginny's head snapped up and she fixed Harry with her cold eyes.

Her hair was a frizzy mess and had pieces of glass sticking in it. Her face, arms, and legs were smudged with dirt and her flesh held few cuts that still bled. The small shorts and tank top she wore was dirty and bloody as well. She had a wild, crazed look in her eyes that nearly made Harry step back.

'Ginny…' He tried again but didn't dare move closer, the redhead girl's hand with the jagged mirror inch closer to Hermione's face, to her neck. 'I know you're upset that you and I didn't get a chance… but hurting Hermione isn't going to change it.'

Ginny blinked owlishly at him and then, she laughed, it was a manic hysterical laugh that chilled Harry to the bone. Ron let out a full bodied shudder at how cruel and sinister his sister sounded, how close to Tom Riddle she sounded like.

'You?' She shrieked and it caused Hermione's legs to twitch slightly and dig into the glass beneath her as some awareness came back to her. 'You still think it's all about you!' She told him with a nasty smile.

She looked down at Hermione who had let out a moan of pain and attempted to sooth the girl. 'Shh, my sweet Hermione…' She cooed as she smoothed her dirty bloody hand down Hermione's cheek and pressed her lips to the older girl's. 'Everything should be over soon.' She inched the piece of mirror up slowly and pressed it against Hermione's neck.

Harry and Ron both took the chance to take another step forward but stopped when Ginny snapped her gaze back to them and pressed harder against the brunette's neck. 'I never cared about you Harry.' She snapped out to him. 'It's always been Hermione… She's always been my one true love.' Her voice was soft when she spoke of her love for Hermione but then her features twisted and her voice turned harsh. 'But you ruined it, you took her away from me!' She shouted at him.

'Gin don't do this.' Ron tried speaking to his sister.

'Shut up Ronniekins.' Ginny drawled and slowly slid the glass to the side of Hermione's neck. 'Say good bye Harry… She's mine, forever now.' She applied pressure and slid the jagged edge maybe an inch down Hermione's pale slender neck that started bleeding immediately. Hermione let out a small whimper, she was aware of what was happening, but her limbs felt heavy still and she couldn't do anything to stop this.

The next few moments happened in what felt like slow motion for the boys. 'Oi!' Ron shouted and had tossed the small throw pillow towards Ginny. It caught her in the side of the head and she was momentarily pushed back slightly from it.

Before she could get her grip on Hermione again, Harry's voice called out wandlessly and clearly '_Accio_ Hermione'. Hermione's body jerked from Ginny's fumbling hands and flew towards Harry.

He caught her and both slid to the ground, his arms were wrapped around Hermione tightly as she shuddered and gasped. His gaze was planted firmly on Ginny as the redhead stood up, fire blazed in her eyes.

'NO!' She screamed in rage her hand raised, the mirror piece in her dug into her palm more and fresh blood dripped to the ground. She flung her hands wildly, in the process flinging her blood at the three in the room. 'She's mine! MINE!' she continued to scream. Her eyes blazed, her hair flew around her face in the frizzy mess as she walked across the glass in her bare feet. The three could hear the glass dig into the younger girl's feet but she paid no mind as she continued to scream, spittle escaped from her mouth. Hermione by this point had turned her head to look at Ginny with wide frightened eyes. 'You're all going to PAY! YOU WILL PAY!' She shrieked then quickly she brought the jagged mirror blade down to pierce into her own stomach.

The boys seemed frozen for a moment and Ginny managed to stab herself three more times, swiftly and right after the other. 'Ginny!' Ron shouted and stepped forward.

Ginny stumbled back, she had blood and drool dripping down her chin and neck and she stabbed the glass into her stomach again. She turned wide hate filled, crazy eyes to her brother who was swiftly approaching then brought up the bloody glass to her throat.

'P-pay…' She choked out then slid the glass along her throat. She let out a gurgled scream and more blood spilt from her mouth and the large slash in her throat, before she dropped to the ground. The whole time her eyes bored into Hermione's own wide eyes.

Ron stood over his baby sister his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide and shining with unshed tears. Blood pooled around his sister and stained the floor and glass that surrounded the girl. She had an empty almost peaceful look to her face that Ron hadn't seen in a long time and this made the tears spill over his cheeks.

Hermione sobbed into Harry's chest as he held the girl, there was a stoic look on his face, but if Hermione looked in his eyes she would see the storm, the torment there.

Hours later Hermione was laying in the hospital bed with Poppy standing over her. Harry and Ron were there with her each one had a lost look on their faces. 'I've treated all of your cuts Miss Granger.' She hesitated a moment then continued. 'The internal damage was healed as well.' Poppy told her but it didn't seem to phase the witch. She clung tighter to Harry who was now on the bed and holding the girl he loved for dear life. Ron's head snapped up to stare at the Medi-witch with wide eyes.

'Unfortunately… I don't have anything that can help with any lingering mental trauma from the incident.' At her last word all three flinched and Hermione let out a little whimper. 'Just… be slow and gentle with her Mr. Potter.' At this Harry gave her a look and she backed away then left.

The three were silent still and Hermione clung to Harry still trembling. He too had her wrapped up in his arms tightly his lips pressed firmly to the side of her forehead that wasn't bruised.

Ginny had surprised Hermione with a quick _Silencio_ and smashed the older girl's grandmother's mirror against the side of her forehead then proceeded to drag Hermione across the ground, over the broken glass to the middle of the room. Hermione was only semi conscious as Ginny spoke to her, about a happy life they could have had, all the while she could feel the younger girl's sticky hand on her body.

Hermione shuddered as she relived the things Ginny said and did to her and suddenly she jerked forward and promptly vomited onto the marble floor. Harry leant forward with her and rubbed her back soothingly while Ron cleared the mess with a flick of his wand.

The two boys looked at each other and vowed silently that they would help Hermione through this anyway they could and even though it was the farthest thing from all of their minds at the moment, they knew that at least peace had come at last to one Ginerva Molly Weasley.


End file.
